Rain Clouds
by BlackStar42Roses
Summary: Hibari Kyoya does not appreciate being stared at. Especially if it's Yamamoto Takeshi. Could a sudden passing of rain make Hibari realize his true feelings? Oneshot, Yaoi, Fluff.


Hello everybody. I'm finally starting to get the hang of writing again…it's been nearly four months since I started jotting down ideas again for fanfictions. Writing is a bitch…forever dealing with writer's block and all that. But I'm pumped up for this one. Lately I've been getting a good spill of ideas, and it feels great to be back on track.

On a completely unrelated note, school's almost starting again. Ugh. Just when I got my flow back. It's my senior year, so I might not be as active as I should…but no worries. A good storyline is often wayyy too hard to ignore. I'll be far too tempted to write it in contrast to ignoring it. This one is 8018, one of my OTPs ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It belongs to its genius creator. Any similarities in events or characters in this story living or dead are entirely coincidental.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Rain Clouds<em>

Hibari Kyoya did not enjoy being stared at. Especially by a certain baseball idiot who just really didn't know when to give up.

"Yamamoto Takeshi…" Hibari growled out. Yamamoto grinned at him, chin propped up on his hands, gazing at the prefect intently as the raven shut the book he had been reading with a snap. "Yes, Hibari?" he asked politely.

Hibari's eyebrow twitched. "_Get out_." He hissed, not wanting to make a scene at the public library, but the idiot sitting next to him was really getting annoying. Yamamoto smiled at him again, like the raven was complimenting his irritating bedhead of a hairstyle or something. "But I want to spend more time with you, Hibari." he said sweetly, tilting his head to one side. Like a puppy's. Hibari's eyebrow twitched dangerously again.

At the table across from them, Tsuna jumped in fright as Hibari brought his tonfa right across Yamamoto's head, sending the taller boy sprawling onto the floor in a heap with his bookbag. Gokudera choked on his soy milk, then shook his head as the prefect stormed out of the library, glaring down the librarians as he did so. "What an idiot." The silverette commented, chucking the now empty carton across the room and into the garbage can. The librarian glared and shushed him, clearly looking for someone to vent at since she couldn't really glower at Hibari.

Tsuna cautiously approached the slumped form of Yamamoto on the floor, poking his friend's shoulder in an attempt to revive him. Gokudera crouched next to his boss, shaking his head slightly. "I know I've called him an idiot many times before, but really, he honestly is the world's biggest moron." Tsuna giggled and sighed. "Well, he does care for Hibari-san a lot." Gokudera snorted. "The only thing he's gonna get out a relationship like that is a couple of broken bones and a black eye. Assuming Hibari even wants a relationship with this idiot, that is."

With that, the brunette and silverette heaved the passed-out baseball player back onto his chair and left him in a comfortable sleeping position. They weren't worried, he'd wake up eventually. This was the seventh time it had happened, anyway. Yamamoto had yet to learn that staring too long at the prefect was never good for anybody's health.

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday, and Hibari liked Saturdays. Saturdays were days he could sleep in a little instead of getting up a dawn to patrol the school grounds. He could sit in the living room and read. He could go down to the creek and watch Hibird flit around until sunset. Best of all, he didn't have to deal with those noisy herbivores at all. Today, Hibari was compelled to take a stroll down the street, relishing in the fresh morning air. He made his way down to the park, strolling leisurely along the paved path. It was all quiet, except for…<p>

_Crack_. Hibari's ears perked up, picking up the sound from a little distance away. _Crack_. There it was again. Bemused, the prefect continued his walk down the path, finally coming to a halt next to the local baseball diamond. Yamamoto Takeshi was standing in the center of the field, his back facing the raven. A bucket of balls were settled in the grass at his feet, and in his hands, he held a long sliver baseball bat.

'He's practicing his hits,' Hibari mused, watching the baseball player make hit after hit, each ball flying beyond the boundaries of the diamond, and into the grassy field. Definite home runs. Hibari wasn't sure why, but he stood there, well into the late morning, simply watching the herbivore at work. There was the way Yamamoto moved that simply made him still; the way his eyes would narrow in concentration, his jaw tensed slightly in preparation, the smooth, elegant way his arms would send the ball high into the air, one clean hit after another, with pin-point precision. So captivated was he, that he was largely unprepared for Yamamoto to suddenly turn around for his water bottle.

"Hibari!" Yamamoto called out, face lighting up at once. Before Hibari could move, he dashed over, right into the prefect's personal space. "Hibari, what are you doing here? Were you watching me practice?"

Hibari, for once, suddenly found himself at loss for words as he looked up into Yamamoto's face, taking in the lightly tanned skin from the long hours in the sun, the wide, cheerful eyes, small beads of sweat on his forehead under the brim of his hat, and the million-watt smile. The prefect couldn't bring himself to speak.

"Hibari?" Yamamoto asked, concerned. "Are you okay?" With that, he reached out to place his palm flat on the raven's forehead, checking for temperature. Hibari's cheeks flared up at once, shoving the other away from him.

"D-don't touch me!" Oh god, was he _stuttering_? Hibari Kyoya never stutters!

Yamamoto looked curiously at him, then shrugged and said brightly, "Wanna play, Hibari? It's really fun! Here, I'll teach you!" The prefect spluttered in indignation. "No." he said hotly, then spun on his heel and promptly left his fellow schoolmate standing alone in the baseball diamond once again, because Hibari Kyoya was not hiding his blush. Never.

* * *

><p>It was Monday afternoon, and Hibari was currently taking a long, comfortable nap on the school roof. Hibird chirped and hopped around him, occasionally nestling in his hair or nibbling at his uniform. Hibari watched the clouds drift idly in, sometimes obscuring the blinding sunlight. Closing his eyes again, the prefect dozed off.<p>

"…bari…"

Hibari twitched. Why was everything so cold all of a sudden?

"…ari!"

Why was everything so _wet_?

"Hibari!"

Hibari's eyes snapped open, tonfa in hand, and sent it flying forwards. Yamamoto, who had been virtually nose to nose with the sleeping prefect, staggered back, nose gushing blood. Hibari sat up, utterly confused. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, watching Yamamoto attempt to stem the blood flow. The baseball player gestured up towards the sky.

"It's raining, Hibari." Yamamoto said thickly. Hibari looked up, and a big fat raindrop promptly fell onto his face. Only now did he realize why it was so wet. The previously sunny sky was now obscured by dark, stormy clouds, and as Hibari sat in complete bemusement, he heard a roll of thunder in the distance.

"Here." Yamamoto said, tugging Hibari to his feet and opening an umbrella. "It's gonna pour soon!"

"W-wait, I—" Hibari spluttered, but Yamamoto was already dragging him off the roof, downstairs, and out the side doors. "Yamamoto Takeshi, I demand you let go of me right now!" Hibari yelled over the downpour. Yamamoto laughed, winding his fingers through Hibari's thin ones and pulled him down the street, shouting, "Run, Hibari, or we'll be soaked!"

Hibari had no choice but stumble after Yamamoto, slipping a little on the wet pavement. The two of them ran down the street, the umbrella doing little to protect them against the continuous onslaught of rainwater pelting down on them. By the time the finally ducked under the sunshade of Take Sushi, they both looked like they'd climbed out of the swimming pool.

"Are you an idiot, running through the rain like that?" Hibari demanded, holding his arms away from his body, watching water drip from the waterlogged vest. Yamamoto laughed, shaking water out of his hair like a dog. "If I left you up there, you would've slept through this downpour and gotten sick, Hibari!" he said brightly, now stripping off his school blazer and wringing water out of it. Hibari nearly made an indignant noise at the mistreatment of a school uniform.

"P-put your uniform back on properly." Hibari commanded, looking away. He was not staring at the way Yamamoto's shirt stuck to every inch of his body the way Gokudera stuck onto Tsuna. Definatly not. Yamamoto tilted his head in that infuriatingly annoyingly cute way again, and said "But it's wet, Hibari."

"N-never mind." Hibari said through gritted teeth, still determinedly avoiding looking at Yamamoto. The baseball player shrugged, then dug through his bag for his key. "Pops is out making a delivery in Hokkaido until tomorrow night, but I can cook for you." Hibari stared at Yamamoto.

"Who said I'm staying?" he asked hotly. Yamamoto waved his hand towards the sky. "It's going to be a downpour all night. C'mon, don't be stubborn!" Hibari's protests died in his throat as Yamamoto's hand closed upon his own once again, his fingers surprisingly warm despite the freezing rain, and pulled the raven into the shop. It was dark, since there was no sun out and the lights weren't on, but Yamamoto slid the shop door shut behind them and led Hibari around the back, through the kitchen, and up a narrow flight of stairs. The landing was equally dark. Yamamoto toed off his shoes and pulled his socks off. Hibari copied him a bit reluctantly.

"Here, this way." Yamamoto said, leading the prefect down the hall, flicking on a light as he went. The warm glow of the bulb illuminated the whole flat. It was small and modest, but comfortable. The hallway showed three doors, one plain, one with a large baseball poster taped on it, and the last one with a sign hanging from the knob reading 'Bathroom'. It didn't take a genius to tell which room belonged to Yamamoto. At the end of the hall, there was a cozy den with a small television set, a sofa, a beanbag chair, and a coffee table overflowing with magazines, chips, cookies, and several thick recipe books. Yamamoto opened the door to the bathroom and vanished into it, coming back out with two large fluffy towels in his arm, and tossed on to Hibari.

"Don't worry, they're all washed." Yamamoto said, drying his hair. Hibari wrapped his cautiously around him. "Hang on a moment; I'll get you something to change into." Yamamoto ran into his own room. Hibari caught sight of a Japanese style room, but with a regular bed instead of a futon. Yamamoto reappeared again, holding a pair of sweat pants and a large shirt. "I think this would fit." He said, smiling at Hibari. The prefect's face heated up, grabbing the clothes with a muttered "thank you" and hurriedly vanished into the bathroom to change.

Inside, Hibari dried off and scowled at himself in the mirror. _'Get a grip!'_ he told himself, wringing the towel with a death hold. He pulled the clothes on, trying to ignore the fact that they smelled simply of Yamamoto. Tossing the towel into the laundry hamper, Hibari walked out, looking around for Yamamoto. The baseball player was sitting on the couch, watching something on the television. He turned around when Hibari walked in, a large smile back on his face.

"Do they fit?" he asked, gesturing to the clothes. Hibari nodded, choosing not to speak. He sat down carefully next to him, curling up like a cat. Yamamoto watched him for a moment, then asked, "Are you hungry? There's snacks. Or I can make something for you downstairs in the kitchen." Hibari shook his head. He stole a glance at the other. There was a bit of dried blood on his chin, and the bridge of Yamamoto's nose had a large bruise on it. Hibari frowned. He hadn't really meant to attack him. Yamamoto surprised him, that was all. Still, the hit looked rather painful. Hesitantly, Hibari reached out to touch the baseball player's face. Yamamoto turned, looking surprised. "What are you doing?"

Hibari stopped short, fixing his gaze on Yamamoto's shoulder instead. "Your nose…"

"Eh?" Yamamoto asked, confused. "What did you say?"

Hibari looked up this time; cheeks tinted an adorable red, then spilled out, "I'm sorry about your nose!" Flushing, the raven ducked his head again, drilling holes into the floor with his eyes, face practically burning. There was a moment of silence, and then Hibari felt those warm fingers close over his hand again, and he felt it being guided to Yamamoto's face. Hibari risked a glance upwards, and found himself drawn into the dark brown eyes. Yamamoto leaned in, but waited, still searching for any signs of discomfort or resistance in Hibari's face. But that wasn't really necessary. When Yamamoto stopped, Hibari moved forward, and just like that, they kissed.

It wasn't earth-shattering or mind-blowing or anything like the nonsense that Miura girl liked to squeal about with the noisy herbivore's sister. It was a simple press of their lips, but because it was Yamamoto Takeshi, it was special in its own way. Yamamoto's arms gently wrapped around Hibari, one arm around his waist, drawing him closer, and one had on the back of his head, tangling themselves in soft, dark locks. Hibari's own frozen hands closed onto Yamamoto's shoulder, sliding smoothly into his lap. The television droned on behind them as their lips moved in synchronization, feeling each other out, seeking the much desired warmth on the cold rainy afternoon.

When they broke apart for air, Yamamoto had a slightly dazed grin on his face, staring at Hibari like he was the best thing since a homerun. Hibari smirked a little, darting upward to press a quick kiss to the corner of Yamamoto's mouth, making them both blush. Yamamoto laughed, the vibrations rumbling in his chest against Hibari's arms, and hugged the raven close. The rest of the evening was spent cuddling on the couch, watching an action movie of Yamamoto's choosing and Hibari complaining about the noise until Yamamoto kissed him senseless again. They made sushi together downstairs (or rather, Hibari sitting on a stood nibbling on whatever Yamamoto made while the other rambled on about homework and such) and even when the rain finally slowed down to a lighter drizzle at ten o'clock, Hibari stayed the night at Yamamoto's. Just because his baseball idiot asked.

* * *

><p>(Omake)<p>

Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru and Reborn were all seated in the bleachers, cheering as the baseball team entered the last few minutes of the game with a leading 14—08 score. Or, rather, Kyoko and Haru were cheering, Ryohei was punching the air with yells of "BASEBALL TEAM TO THE EXTREME!" Gokudera was trying to tug the pumped up boxer back into his seat, and Tsuna was desperately trying to dodge Reborn's celebration bullets.

"Yamamoto! Yamamoto!" the crowd hollered as the team's ace walked up to bat. Yamamoto grinned cheekily up at the crowd, waving in Tsuna's direction, and made his way up to plate.

"Go Yamamoto!" Kyoko and Haru cheered.

"You better make this hit or else, idiot!" Gokudera hollered.

"Good luck, Yamamoto!" Tsuna called.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei bellowed.

"You herbivores are too noisy."

Tsuna shrieked and jumped aside as Hibari appeared from virtually nowhere, onyx eyes narrowed as he watched Yamamoto getting ready. "H-Hibari-san, w-what are you doing here?" Tsuna stuttered. Gokudera scowled. "I thought you didn't like crowds." The silverette said.

Hibari fixed them all with a fierce stare. "I don't." he said shortly, turning away from them to watch Yamamoto play. His teammates were yelling words of encouragement, but Hibari knew that Yamamoto wouldn't need it. Dark brown eyes narrowed, jaw tensed, and with perfect form and a deafening crack, Yamamoto sent the ball flying out of the field in a perfect home run.

The crowd erupted in cheers. Haru and Kyoko hugged each other, jumping up and down. Gokudera clapped grudgingly, carefully avoiding Ryohei, now issuing victory jabs into the air. Tsuna shrieked again as Reborn let loose a cannon shot with a sadistic grin that sprayed confetti everywhere. Yamamoto was swarmed by his teammates, but he carefully waved them off and ran over to where his friends sat. His eyes lit up immediately when he spotted his boyfriend in the crowd as well.

"Hibari!" Yamamoto called up, waving. "We won, haha!"

Hibari smirked. In one swift movement, he jumped from the bleachers, soaring over the heads of those sitting below him, and landed like a cat on the field. Strolling up to Yamamoto, Hibari grabbed the other's collar and dragged him down for a long, dominating kiss. The crowd released a collective gasp.

"Whoa." Yamamoto stuttered when Hibari released him, looking dazed. "I—wow, Hibari." The prefect tightened his arms around Yamamoto's neck, whispered possessively into his ear over the roaring crowd _"You're mine"_, and Yamamoto couldn't keep the elated grin off his face any longer.

High above them, in the stands, Tsuna and Gokudera gawked at them. "No way." Tsuna said, jaw hanging. Gokudera nodded mutely.

"I can't believe that idiot's still in one piece!"

_End_

* * *

><p>Done! My first 8018 oneshot. *dances* I'm quite happy with the way this one turned out. It was originally titled "But I'm Your Stalker"…but I'll be saving that awesome title for another story, haha.<p>

Thank you for reading! Comments are always, always appreciated. *bows*

-Star


End file.
